


Don't Let me be Gone

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes there are no words that can be spoken. His hands shake when he reaches for her and she takes them, steady. They find comfort in each other. Taking and giving in an equal, tender exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let me be Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoncepadthai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoncepadthai/gifts).



> Prompt #19 "Will you just tell me the truth"  
> from this fabulous [list](http://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a)

“What’s going on? Will you just tell me the truth? She asks it quietly, taking his rough hands in hers.

He’s sitting on the edge of her bed and she kneels in front of him.

“Fuck…I’m-I’m barely hanging on here Karen. Somedays I feel like I can’t fucking take another goddamn breath.” And her heart aches. This man, so stoic, so…heartless in the eyes of many, breaks in front of her. The cracks folding under the weight of living. The guilt and the pain-too heavy to bear. She starts to recognize the moments when he gets lost in his head. He’ll stare off at nothing, utterly still and quiet. And she’s hesitant to speak, weary to tear him away from whatever occupies his mind.

She usually strays from asking for details.  He doesn’t tell her that he desperately wants her to ask. To try and bridge the gap between reality (her) and the fragments of his unstable memories. He ignores the chilling feeling like he’s going to lose them all.

And sometimes there are no words that can be spoken. His hands shake when he reaches for her and she takes them, steady. They find comfort in each other. Taking and giving in an equal, tender exchange.

These moments are unhurried.  A wandering gaze, roaming over the other’s form in motion. He sees her fingers flex when he slides into her and hears her sharp inhale. Feels her nails bite his skin, hears her release a quiet moan as he thrusts.

And when she rolls them over so he’s looking up at her…with her eyes closed, hips writhing as she rides him, he feels like he’s grounded in reality again.

He pushes himself up to meet her as she continues to rock against him. She laces her hands around his neck and he buries his head against her shoulder. “I’m with you.” Her voice is a soft caress, and she runs a hand through his hair. He looks up to see her blue eyes, stormy and darkened, and she repeats it firmly. “I’m with you.”

And he kisses her like he needs her to breathe. The tension works through her and she arches her back, her head rolling back as her body takes control-her spine stiffening and she feels electric.

He reaches down, stroking her and she trembles and tumbles through another orgasm and his breath hitches in his throat. “Come for me.” She whispers it, breathlessly in his ear before snagging skin between her teeth. And he does.

They’re slick with sweat and she lays on top of him, fingers tracing the scars on his chest.

“Maybe we could leave. Save up some money and walk away from it all. Just the two of us.”

And he smiles indulging in the daydream, “Where would we go?”

“Mmmm,” she trails kisses across his chest, “somewhere warm …with a beach.”

“Warm is fine. I’m used to the heat.”

The panic’s long gone now and he’s at ease once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song title from Twenty One Pilot's "Goner"


End file.
